smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Child In The Village
"The Last Child In The Village" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story Sometime during the renovation of the Smurf Village after Gargamel's attack upon it with the Gauntlets of Gantharros, when Tapper's Tavern was back in business once again, Brainy met with Empath inside the tavern and ordered a smurfberry seltzer. "Salutations, fellow Brainy," Empath greeted. "What seems to be on your mind at this moment?" "I was just thinking back to the revelation that you and I were brothers...and I was wondering why I had to be the one who smurfed glasses while you weren't," Brainy answered. Empath laughed. "We're only brothers by having the same Mama Smurf, Brainy. You are still hoping that Papa Smurf was your father as well as mine?" "As a matter of fact, I am," Brainy said. "It's no big secret around the village that I'm a very big admirer of Papa Smurf, and I hope to be just as wise and as intelligent as Papa Smurf, if not even more so. I was just hoping that I have inherited my desire for knowledge and wisdom straight from him, but now it seems I have not only inherited them from another Smurf, but also my terrible eyesight." "This smurf senses you're starting to remember a childhood that existed before you lost your Papa and Mama Smurf, Brainy, as are all this smurf's fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "I'm starting to remember a lot of things from my childhood that I must have completely forgotten about since Papa Smurf became the only Papa Smurf we have, Empath," Brainy said. "I remember how differently I was treated by my fellow Smurfs, that I was the last child in the village and I had to smurf glasses and how my Mama Smurf was a bad Smurfette because she cheated on Uncle Cully...I mean, Papa Smurf...well, you know what I mean." "This smurf seems to understand how you must have felt during those days, Brainy," Empath said. "It must not be easy to know that your origin as a Smurf was from a failure in the relationship your Mama Smurf had with my Papa Smurf." "Well, the whole village didn't have to treat me like I should never have been smurfed into this world, Empath," Brainy said. "Okay, there were maybe a few Smurfs that treated me better than the others like Clumsy, but that was just no excuse for the rest to smurf me the 'he's the illegitimate Smurfling' treatment." "The origin of your birth was not your fault, Brainy," Empath said. "Neither is the fact that you were the last Smurf born in your generation. This smurf only wishes that your fellow Smurfs were much more understanding in this regard." "Those things just don't matter anymore, now that we all have one Papa Smurf who is smurfing out for us," Brainy said. "Now I just get smurfed out of the village or smurfed in the head with a hammer when I'm trying to share my knowledge and wisdom with my fellow Smurfs." "That part is something you'll have to work on, Brainy, but it doesn't mean that this smurf will ever stop caring for you, and neither will your fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "You may be the last Smurf in our generation, but that doesn't mean that you're in any way the least." "That's what Papa Smurf always said to me, Empath," Brainy said. "And that's something that I always smurf to heart, even if the other Smurfs still want to treat me like I should never have been born." Empath smiled. "So if you can remember anything, tell this smurf about what Mama Smurf was like when you were a Smurfling." Before Brainy could speak, Hefty came into the tavern and ordered a glass of Vita-Juice as he sat down at the counter near Empath and Brainy. "So how's the star-faced showoff smurfing along with his smarty-pants brother?" Hefty asked. "We were just getting along peaceably until you came in, fellow Hefty," Empath said. "This smurf doesn't understand why you would belittle the discovery of our family ties together." "It just goes to show that Brainy really isn't all that important in the village without some Smurf he can latch onto, like you and Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "You know, I'm going to report this to Papa Smurf, how you're belittling my importance as his laboratory assistant and as a very well-known published intellectual who has written more books than you can smurf in a lifetime," Brainy said. "It's too bad that all your books are really good for are paperweights, Brainy Smurf," Hefty said with a laugh. "That's neither an encouraging thing to say to Brainy Smurf, nor is it entirely truthful, Hefty," Empath said. "Oh, come on, Empath, you don't think Brainy's books are good for smurfing you to sleep?" Hefty said. "Maybe it's because you're his brother that you're willing to say his books have any value in a Smurf's life." "This smurf finds what Brainy has to say in his books very insightful and informative, and this is before this smurf even knew about our relationship with each other," Empath said. "If you're just here to cast aspersions on Brainy's usefulness as a member of this village, this smurf recommends that you would kindly take your observations elsewhere to someone else who is willing to listen." "Well, excuse me for being so honest with you, Empath," Hefty said. "It still won't stop me from smurfing him an all-expense-smurfed trip to the outside of this village." "Let this smurf put it to you in very clear terms, Hefty...NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER EXCEPT ME!" Empath boldly stated. "Okay, okay...he's your brother! You smurf with him as you wish!" Hefty said as he got up from the counter with his Vita-Juice and moved to another table. Brainy exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Empath. I knew you wouldn't smurf me down." "This smurf would never hurt you for any reason, Brainy," Empath said. "You and Papa Smurf are very close family members to this smurf." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles